


Squeaky Clean

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader is a member of Rick’s group and is there when Negan comes back with Carl. While he waits, he looks around the area and decides he wants to take a bath in one of the homes. While he’s taking a bath the reader is there helping him with whatever he wants & Carl is in another room. The reader sees Negan lounging in the bathtub & decides to have her way with him. Smut it up! I’d love for it to get down & dirty!!!





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request I got from someone on my tumblr. Hope it's okay!

“Oh my goodness, would you take a look at this!” Negan boasted as you and Carl followed him into the bathroom while he was taking a tour of the house that Rick’s family stayed in. Clearing your throat uneasily, you looked to Carl who seemed just as tense as you were. Negan had just gotten done touring the kitchen and some of the bedrooms, but as he moved around the bathroom you could feel the tension in your body growing. “This is fucking fantastic. This shit is top notch.”

Negan moved over to the shower to take a look inside of it after pulling open the glass door. He stepped inside to survey the shower before moving out of it with a large smile. Carl let out a gasp when Negan tossed him Lucille and Carl was able to grab the bottom of it just in time. Carl clung to the bat while Negan moved beside the shower to take a look at the bathtub. He let out a long, drawn out laugh as he dragged his fingers along the slick, black tile that surrounded the tub.

“This looks nice; you ever take a bath in one of these?” Negan looked between you and Carl as he stepped over the side of the large bath to step inside of it. He surveyed the large amount of space that was left and hopped where he was standing. “I mean serious, this thing would give one hell of a bubble bath. You two are telling me that you never took a god damn bubble bath in this fucking thing?”

“The place I’m in only has a shower,” you shrugged with a heavy breath, watching Negan sliding his tongue out over his bottom lip before nodding to Carl. Carl simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before looking away. Carl was embarrassed. The fact that Carl was holding Lucille in his hands and taking Negan around Alexandria like he was on a private tour definitely upset him.

This was only the second time that you had met Negan. You had been part of the group at Alexandria around the same amount of time that Rick’s group has, so you were able to get close to most of them. When Negan arrived with Carl, he demanded a tour from you and Carl while Olivia was fetching some lemonade to make.

“This motherfucker is huge!” Negan slid down into the empty tub and you looked to Carl who squeezed his fingers around Lucille. You gulped down heavily and reached out to press your hand supportively over his shoulder. Carl had become like a little brother to you and you hated to see him so upset. Looking to Negan, you couldn’t help, but feel charmed as you watched him smile brightly from the bathtub. How you could find someone so monstrous appealing was beyond you. Just seeing those gorgeous dimples and that cocky ass smile sent jolts through your body that absolutely shook you. “Ah, I gotta get me a bath in this.”

“What?” Carl snarled as Negan stood up from where he was and reached up to start pulling the zipper down on his leather jacket. Another deep, short laugh fell from Negan’s lips as Carl tossed his free hand up and shook his head. “You’re going to take a bath?”

“I’m gonna get me a bubble bath in this nice ass tub,” Negan insisted, slowly moving out of the tub and pressing forward to reach for Lucille. Carl was resistant at first to let go of the bat, but Negan gave it a gentle tug and Carl released it. Negan set Lucille down on top of the counter before nodding for Carl to head out of the bathroom. “Now Carl, you go do me a favor and check in on that Olivia for me. It sure is taking a long fucking time for her to go fetch us some of that lemonade.”

“You’re really going to take a bath though?” Carl seemed flabbergasted with the idea as Negan let his leather jacket shimmy down from his shoulders and he set it on the sink counter. Negan leaned back and gave Carl a look that made Carl let out an uncomfortable noise. “It just…why?”

“It’s been a long ass time since I had me a good bubble bath,” Negan answered, his words coming off with a slur. His crooked smile pressed in over his lips and you felt a laugh trying to escape your throat. Feigning it as a cough, you could see that Negan now had his eyes over you. Just the idea of a man like him wanting a bubble bath just left quite an image in your head. “And you, you look like the type of girl that knows how to run me a good bath. So do it.”

“I’m not leaving her with you,” Carl retorted and Negan’s eyebrow arched up when he brought his attention back to Carl. “She shouldn’t…”

“She’s an adult…correct?” Negan looked to you with his hazel eyes and you nodded to confirm you were an adult, but you could sense that Carl was still upset behind you. Negan shook his head dramatically and pointed for Carl to leave out the bathroom door. “She can take care of her damn self. I won’t fucking hurt her. She will run me a damn bath and then leave. I don’t see the fucking problem. Shit kid.”

“I’ll be fine,” you whispered to Carl with a nod of your head and Carl let out an uncomfortable sound before doing as he was told.

You watched Carl leave the room and shut the door behind him before you moved over toward the bath. You closed the latch on the tub and started the water. Testing the temperature of the water, you felt that it was cold at first before getting it to a comfortable temperature.

“What’s your name?” Negan’s brow arched when you looked over your shoulder at him, his jaw clenching when you didn’t respond to him. “If I didn’t know better I would think you were part of Rick’s family. You’ve got that stink eye that the family is known for…”

Negan waited for you to say something, swirling his hand out in the air to motion you to answer him sooner rather than later.

“Y/N,” you responded and he smiled, his dimples showing clearly making you gulp down uneasily. Damn, he was attractive. That’s what made this so hard. You were told that Negan was a monster, yet you found yourself extremely attracted to the older man before you. Negan dragged his tongue out in over his bottom lip before nodding. Negan reached for his shirt and you let out an uncomfortable sound. “What are you doing?

“Getting undressed. I can’t exactly take a fucking bath if I’m fully clothed,” Negan pointed out, stopping midway when he had started to pull his shirt up his body. Your eyes lowered in over the small amount of his abdomen that was revealed. The small traces of dark hair that was exposed over the top of his pant line made you let out a breath when you felt your throat tightening. “So what’s your story here?”

“I don’t have much of a story. I lost most of my group and they accepted me here,” you informed him as you sat on the edge of the tub. Negan tugged the material of his shirt over his body before folding it together to carefully set it on the counter with his jacket. Your eyes surveyed over his toned body when you tilted your head to the side. You glanced over the tattoos that were visible to your sight and you could feel goosebumps pressing in over your skin. The want to continue to keep looking at his body filled yours and you tried to force yourself to look away. “I’ve been here for quite some time.”

“I just wondered. You look at me differently than these people do,” Negan turned to face you and you could feel your face flushing over when you looked over his slim torso. Your eyes danced over the lines of his body that seemed to be enhanced by the dark curls of hair over his chest. His fingers snapped to get your attention as he pointed over toward the bottle for the bubbles to the bath. “Don’t forget to put that shit in there.”

“Yes sir,” you replied and heard the pleased laugh that pressed in behind you. You did as he told and looked over your shoulder at him as he stretched his body out. Negan swiped over the side of his stubble covered face when he looked in the mirror and you let out an uncomfortable breath. Negan turned to you again and you could see him begin to kick out of his boots. “The people here tell me you are a monster…”

“Yeah, well that happens when people get told to things they don’t want to,” Negan sighed before reaching for his weapons belt. He pulled it off and set it aside before reaching for the belt in his pants. You let out a tight gasp when you lowered your head and heard his snort fill the room. “What’s the matter? Uncomfortable with me getting naked in front of you? Shit.”

“Can I leave?” you spoke up and Negan’s eyebrows perked up when your eyes met his. He bit into his bottom lip and shook his head making you feel even more nervous. “Why not?”

“You have to finish doing the bath for me and you have to fucking make sure that the water is just right,” Negan responded, reaching out to trace his fingertips in over your jawline and he smiled. His hazel eyes stared closely into yours as he leaned in closer to you. “Tell me Y/N, are you close to Rick?”

“His family is like family to me,” you gulped down with a nod and his deep laugh filled the air. His nose wrinkled and you watched him pull back and away from you. His hands reached for his belt to pull it out of the loops and you shuddered. Your body was heating up just staring out at him and you couldn’t help yourself when you looked over his torso. When he reached for the button in his pants you lowered your head to give him his privacy, but felt him reaching out to nudge your jaw up. “Yes?”

“You don’t have to be prude in front of me. It’s a nice sight, you can steal a look,” Negan offered, pulling his pants down his long legs as he stood before you in his boxers. Your gulp filled the air as your eyes centered in over his boxers and you found your body was trembling. Everything inside of you wanted to see Negan completely naked, but you knew that it was wrong to be so attracted to Negan. Negan’s laugh pressed in over you again as you raised your eyes to meet his. “Alright, okay. Test the water, then you can leave. You people here in Alexandria don’t like to have any fun.”

Saying nothing, you reached out to dip your hand into the water of the bath to make sure that the temperature was good enough for him to be getting into. It felt perfect to the touch and you turned to get up only to feel your body colliding with Negan’s. He was directly behind you and when you reached out to stop yourself from falling, you clung tightly at his sides. Negan smirked when he hooked his arms around you and you reached up to brace your hand over the center of his chest.

“Clumsy too,” Negan teased in a deep voice that made a chill press in over your spine. The fact that Negan had his body pressed up against yours and the only thing he was still wearing was his boxers drove you crazy. “Wait in the hall, I’ll call you when I’m done to come and clean up.”

“Yes sir,” you nodded when he released you and you moved toward the door.

Negan was facing away from you and you could see him pushing into his boxers when you opened the door. Stopping, you watched him drop the material down to his ankles before stepping out of them. Your heart rate quickened in your chest as you looked over his tight bottom. Everyone in Alexandria would be condemning your right now if they knew how turned on you were by Negan. Watching closely, you saw him step into the bathtub and let out a heavy sigh when he sat back fully. Closing the door while you were still in the bathroom, you could hear his breathing heavy, alerting you to the fact that he was resting. You knew that if anyone found out what you were doing, they would look down on you for this.

Quietly moving across the bathroom, you stepped in beside the tub and could see Negan had his head back resting against the tub. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling slowly. Lowering down on your knees, you looked him over and wondered if he had just assumed that you had left when you closed the door. Moving as slowly as possible, you dipped your hand into the water and let out a gasp when you felt his hand shoot up to wrap around your neck loosely.

“The fuck you doing?” Negan growled, seeing the smirk that pressed in over your lips as you lowered your hand further beneath the water to wrap your palm around his shaft. A small noise escaped Negan’s throat as he titled his head to the side when your hand began to caress up and down over his length. A smirk pressed in over his lips as he loosened his grip on your throat and licked over his bottom lip seductively. “I fucking knew you were a dirty girl. From the moment I took my shirt off I could fucking see it.”

“Yes sir,” you whispered as you felt him tugging you in closer to him when he leaned forward in the tub. His lips teased in over yours, tracing over your sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue before hammering his mouth over yours. A heavy breath fell against his lips that parted your lips just enough for his tongue to dart into your warmth and tease over your sensitive flesh. “Can I keep touching your cock?”

“Please fucking do,” he rumbled deep from within his throat as you wrapped your fist tighter around his length. Jerking your wrist up and down continuously, you could feel his body hardening quickly upon your touch. Negan’s lips pressed in over your jawline as he nipped at the skin and you could feel him reaching up to tug at the neck of your shirt to pull it down. “You sure do know how to make a man feel at fucking home.”

“Negan,” you purred feeling him pull the cup of your bra down along with the material of your shirt. His tongue slid in over your exposed breast before latching his lips around the nipple. Your grip tightened on his solid length causing a groan to vibrate against your skin while his tongue flicked and teased over the small bud of your nipple.

“Do you want to keep playing with my cock or do you want that big cock to fuck you senseless?” Negan pulled his mouth away from your flesh and looked up at you with a wicked expression. His dimples sucked in when he smiled and you pulled your hand from his body. “Get undressed for me…”

Reaching for your shirt you went to quickly pull it over your head before hearing him whistling out to you to catch your attention.

“Hey, I get you are really fucking excited about me pounding that pussy of yours, but slow it the fuck down. Give me a show. Let me get a look at that beautiful body of yours,” Negan demanded with a small laugh. His nose wrinkled when he reached up to slick his hair back with some of the water in his hands. You slowly dragged the material up your body and could hear the groan that escaped Negan’s lips. “Good girl…”

Dropping the material to the ground, you started to unbuckle your pants and watched him get up to pull his body to the edge of the tub. A heavy breath escaped your lips when you saw his swollen length bouncing against his lower abdomen upon the movements and Negan reached for the small hand towel that was on the rack beside. Negan seemed to be wiping off his solid length while he watched you closely. Turning your back to him, you very slowly lowered your pants making sure to stick out your bottom enough to give him a view of your ass. A satisfied groan escaped Negan’s lips when you looked over your shoulder to see him caressing himself slowly.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Negan whistled softly as you reached for the clip in the back of your bra to pull it apart and let the material of your bra fall down your arms. Negan pressed his head back against the wall to watch you closely when you moved for your panties. “You are so damn sexy. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, you’d be fucking trouble.”

“Oh yeah?” you winked after tugging the material of your panties down and stood up slowly to let Negan see your naked form. A groan escaped his lips when he lifted his hand up to wiggle his finger and beckon you closer to him.

“Come here. Let me see if that mouth of yours is as talented as it is pretty,” Negan motioned you into the tub and you got on your knees before him. Negan’s legs parted as you felt the warm water pressing in over your body. Reaching up with your hand, you wrapped it around the base of Negan’s cock and tipped forward to tease your tongue along the underside of his body. “I made sure to get the bubbles off so you didn’t get a mouthful of fucking suds.”

“Oh, that’s real sweet of you,” your retorted with a laugh as Negan reached out to brush your hair away from your face. A snort escaped his lips after your comment and you could hear it soon replaced by the sound of a moan as you wrapped your lips around the tip of his body. Sliding the flat end of your tongue over the slit, you could taste the pre cum developing and sucked softly at the sensitive flesh soon after. Negan’s grunt filled the air when you reached up to softly cup and tease over his testicles while lowering your mouth over his length. When he let out a pleasured sound, you pulled away with a popping sound and heard the displeasure in the sound that Negan made. “Not so loud…”

“Oh, right. You don’t want the others to know you are fucking me. Wouldn’t want that shit, right?” Negan rolled his eyes, but his whine was short lived when you wrapped your lips around his length again. Negan’s large hand pressed in over the back of your head, urging himself further into the back of your throat, making a small gag escape your throat. “Oh fuck…”

Opening your throat further, you felt Negan begin to start thrusting his hips back and forth. The length of his body pressed in and out of your mouth as you did your best to please him. A growl escaped Negan’s lips when he motioned you away from his body and slid back down into the tub with you. The rough grab of his hands over your hips was felt when he pulled you in over him. His hands slid up from your hips and up toward your breasts to caress over them softly.

“You think you could stay quiet?” Negan slurred feeling your hand pressing in over the center of his wet, hairy chest to brace yourself over him. Negan reached beneath the water to grab his length and stroke over it slowly before leading it toward your core. The sensation of Negan tapping the head of his body against your clitoris caused a pleasurable sensation to fill your body making you cry out. “Fucking quiet, unless you want cyclops to hear you…”

“You are such an asshole,” you laughed, smacking at the center of his chest only to fall forward when you felt his hips snapping up, his length filling you completely to the hilt. A heavy whimper escaped your lips when Negan’s hips thrust up over and over again into you. You tried to clutch onto something, but only felt your body slipping as Negan continued to pound in underneath you. Crying out, you leaned forward to clutch at his wet hair only to feel his lips meeting yours in a sensual caress. “My God…”

“You fucking like that?” Negan grunted against your lips as he nearly pulled completely out before slamming his length forward again. The water from the tub was splashing everywhere as your bodies hazardously moved together. “Does your tight little pussy like that?”

“Yes sir,” you moaned against his lips, letting out a tight cry when you felt him tugging over your bottom lip with his teeth. The sensation of his fingertips digging into your hips was strong and you could feel his nails digging into your skin. “Negan!”

“That’s right, scream my name baby,” Negan proudly muttered as his hips smacked up under yours. A whimper escaped your lips when you felt Negan pulling his body from yours. The rough grasps of his hands over your hips was felt as he got you to your knees and urged you to face the other way. Clutching at the side of the tub, you felt Negan reaching for your hips to pull them up higher. The smack of his palm over your bottom was felt and you cried out in a good way. A jolt filled your body when you felt Negan getting on his knees behind you. The soft curls of hair from his body pressed in over your bottom as you eagerly pushed your hips back toward him. “You already miss me in that tight pussy, huh?”

“Yes,” you breathed out, lowering your head as Negan’s hips slammed forward into you. His left hand wrapped around your shoulder while his right clung tightly to your hips. Negan’s lips lowered in over your back and toward your shoulder blades as you tipped your head back. “Negan…”

“Sh…” he slid his left hand up to clutch at your lips with his fingers. Negan urged you back enough to meet his lips in a kiss and you groaned out against his flesh. “Are you fucking anyone here?”

You said nothing as you heard the smacking sounds that his wet skin met against your bottom when he would thrust forward. Negan’s groans were muffled against your lips when you hadn’t answered him. He clutched your throat tightly and urged his length harder into you.

“Huh?” Negan demanded an answer and you shook you head. You hadn’t been with anyone in a very long time. Negan seemed pleased with your answer when he pulled back and smiled. It was an evil looking expression, but it turned you on so much more. “Good, you can be my little minx here when I come to fucking visit.”

“Negan,” you could feel your body trembling when he curled his hips in further to you, hitting all the right spots. “Negan, please…”

“Please what?” Negan curled his other hand around your hip to tease in closer to your folds. His teeth bit at your jaw as you reached back to try and desperately grab at his hair. “Tell me what it is you fucking want.”

“Let me cum,” you begged and a proud laugh escaped Negan’s lips. The thrusts he made inside of you were at a bruising pace. His muted grunts pressed in behind you while you could feel his hip bones smacking against your bottom. Closing your eyes tightly, you could feel the head of his cock slamming in against your g-spot over and over again. When you begged, his fingertips pressed in over your clitoris and roughly caressed over the small bud in circular motions. You could feel your toes curling, your body trembling and your heart slamming inside of your chest. Tipping your head back, Negan could sense that you were about to be loud and pressed his lips to yours to muffle your sounds.

“Jesus,” he hissed against your lips while your body clamped around him. The sensation of your tight walls clinging to his thick girth caused his body to start twitching inside of you. “Fucking…damn it…”

A few more pounding motions were felt inside of you until you felt Negan quickly pulling out of you. Falling forward, you could feel his thick strands of cum spurting in over your bottom as a small moan fell from your lips.

“Look at you, making me dirtier that I was before I got in this fucking thing,” Negan laughed against the side of your neck, biting at the sensitive flesh. Sliding his tongue out, he teased over the skin before urging you up. “I think we might need to step in the shower to clean you off.”

“Okay…” you followed him out of the tub and into the shower. Negan was pressed up behind you as the stream of water washed away at the bubbles and soap over your bodies. Negan’s hands roamed all over your body, squeezing and teasing over certain parts that he could tell you enjoyed. His fingertips squeezed over your mound making you tremble forward against the hard wall of the shower. “Negan…”

“Stay quiet,” Negan hushed you after turning you to face him, dropping down to his knees before you. Negan firmly pulled your thigh in over his shoulder and reached up to tease his rough fingertips over your already sensitive clitoris. You looked down to watch him, reaching out to cling at his dark hair. His hazel eyes looked up at you from where he was before moving forward to start flicking his tongue swiftly over your sensitive nub. Trying your best to stay quiet, you raised you other hand up to bite into the fist when you felt him sucking and slurping over your flesh. Negan pulled away for a moment and licked his lips. “Mmmm, you taste so fucking sweet.”

“Please don’t stop,” you urged him, tugging him back toward your body. The flat side of his tongue flicked and teased over your folds and clitoris while his fingers reached up to push inside of you. Negan pumped them inside of you at a perfect tempo while you clung tightly to his hair. The tips of his fingers rubbed you in the right places inside as your forehead tightened and clenched. “Oh my God…”

Tossing your head back, you felt your body shaking and trembling from your orgasm as Negan got back up from his knees after setting your leg back down carefully. It almost seemed like your vision went whine and you could barely breathe after what he did to you. When your body started working again, you desperately moved forward to kiss him heavily, twisting your tongue with his as you tasted yourself over his wicked tongue.

“You are fucking wild…” Negan laughed against your lips before pulling away. His fingertips pinched in over your bottom, making you yelp before watching him slick back his wet hair. Watching him closely, you could see him putting his clothes back on while you did the same. When you pulled your panties up and reached for your pants, you could feel Negan moving in behind you to press up against you from behind. The teasing sensation of his fingertips over your lower back was felt and you let out a pleased sound. “My God girl…if I would have known I’d get this, I would have fucking asked for the tour sooner.”

“Let’s just hope this isn’t the last one you ask of me,” you slurred, feeling him pulling your back flush against him. His hand clutched at your jaw before smiling and meeting your lips in another desperate kiss. “Because that was amazing.”


End file.
